


Molly's Happily Ever After

by MissErikaCourt



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cancer, F/M, Fluff, Love, Sad, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8077693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissErikaCourt/pseuds/MissErikaCourt
Summary: Molly's headaches have been persistent and something that have worried her for a while. When she decides to have them checked by a doctor, she ends up getting worse news than she could have ever imagined, but Sherlock isn't about to let her go through it alone.





	

_Molly_

 

“You're going to see a doctor?” Sherlock asked, sitting in his gray chair, reclined and relaxed as usual. His hands steapled under his chin, his eyes staring blankly out in front of him.

“Yes. I've been having these horrible headaches for about a month now, the last one lasted four days. It's beginning to take a toll on my work, so I need to go.” I answered. I didn't really know why I felt the need to tell him. He'd said that he considered me a close friend, but we hardly ever talked. I wondered if he'd just told me that because he really knows how I feel about him. He knows and he wants to use that to his advantage. Isn't that what Sherlock Holmes does? Use people to get to the bottom of whatever little mystery he's given himself to solve?

“Have you considered talking to John about it? He's a doctor, and I'm sure he wouldn't feel obligated to charge anything for examining you.”

“I think I need to go to an actual office. Headaches can be dangerous, I just want to make sure everything is fine. They may need to do x-rays or something.” I insisted, despite his protests. I had to admit, Sherlock actually did seem a little worried for me. The look he gave me when I answered him was one that said he wished he could do something else to help me.

“If you insist. Please let me know how it turns out.”

“I will.” I answered, and I felt a bit awkward about it. There was a long silence before I felt the need to speak again. “Anyway...my appointment is in an hour, I'd better get going.”

“Do you want me to call a cab for you?”

“No, I can catch one at the curb. I'll ring you or John later to let you know what happens. I'll see you later, Sherlock.”

“Goodbye Molly.” He said as I walked out the door. I hadn't told him how worried I actually was about this visit. I hadn't told him the history of cancer in my family, and that I'd looked up my exact symptoms on the internet and that it hadn't looked good. I tried to brush it off, after all, everyone is always on about how the internet can make you think that you're dying. Seems that some symptoms are the same for a flu as they are for certain types of cancer or migraines or...just about everything else. I'd tried to tell myself that it would be fine. I'm only twenty-seven, for God's sake, I can't have cancer at such a young age. I tried to reassure myself the whole way to the doctor's office, but I grew increasingly anxious the closer I got. When I arrived and walked into the building, I was almost in tears by the time I'd checked in. The nurse walked me back to the examination room after taking my height, weight, blood pressure, and all the other typical things they do when you see a doctor.

“The doctor will be in shortly.” The kind blonde woman said before she left me alone in the cold, sterile room. There was something about doctor's offices that always made me uneasy. Maybe it was the smell, maybe it was the fact that probably hundreds of different people had gotten life changing news in that very same room. I couldn't put my finger on it exactly, but I hated being here. It seemed like an eternity before I heard a soft knock at the door and saw a tall, dark haired man enter the room.

“Hello there Molly, how are you doing today?” He asked as he sat on a stool and faced me.

“I won't lie, I could be better.” I said with a little smile, trying to calm myself.

“Well, what seems to be the problem?”

“I've been having horrible headaches. I thought they might be migraines, but I wanted to come in and get the opinion of an actual doctor.” I said, trying my best to explain the reason for my visit.

“I see, and what exactly is the pain like? Radiating? Isolated to one area?”

“Usually it's pressure behind my right eye.” I answered, trying not to fidget too much as I explained.

“Do you have auras or any kind of vision problems with the headaches?”

“Not usually, although sometimes my vision gets a bit blurry.”

“Any nausea, vomiting, upset stomach, anything like that?”

“I get very nauseous, sometimes I vomit, but not always.”

“How long do the headaches usually last?”

“It really depends on the headache, but sometimes they only last a few hours. The last one I had lasted four days. I had to miss out on nearly an entire week of work because of it.” I answered everything as truthfully as I could. I wanted to get to the bottom of this. The doctor was making notes the whole time, and after my last answer he'd typed a lot. When he'd finished he looked up to me with a smile.

“Well, it could be just migraines, and it probably is, but I would like to send you for a CT scan, just to be sure. I'll get that scheduled for you and I'll be right back with the appointment.”

“Thank you.” I said as he left the room and I was filled with dread once more. He'd said it was probably migraines, but the fact that he wants to do a CT scan means that it could be something much more serious. I'd known that it could be bad, but I was hoping that it wouldn't turn out that way. Sherlock would tell me that the doctor is using some kind of scientific method to narrow down the diagnosis to one condition, but I still couldn't help being nervous about it. By the time the doctor got back I'd worked myself into a frenzy. I tried to stay calm while he explained what would happen next.

“Okay, your appointment is for tomorrow at four o'clock at Bart's. I'm sure you know where that is.” He said with a smile.

“Yes, I work in the pathology department there.” I answered.

“Ah, well then you should know exactly where to go. As I said, it's just a precaution, I don't want you to worry yourself.”

“Thank you, I'm glad that you want to get to the bottom of this for me.”

“If that's all...” He said as he reached for the door handle.

“Yes, thank you, Doctor.”

“No problem at all. Have a good day, Molly.”

“You too.”

 

oOo

 

By the time I got home from the doctors my mind was a jumbled mess of endless possibilities of what could be wrong with me. Everything from cancer to parasites had crossed my mind as a possible result of the scan tomorrow. I wanted desperately to talk to anyone that could calm me down, but I just didn't know who that would be. I picked up my mobile and started scrolling through my contacts. I'd been home from the doctor for hours, it was fairly late at night, I knew that my parents wouldn't answer the phone at this hour. It was nearly three in the morning and I hadn't even been able to think about sleep. I kept scrolling through the alphabetically arranged contact list until I was nearly at the end. Sherlock's name stood out to me. He wouldn't be asleep at this hour, maybe I should give him a ring. He had wanted to know what the doctor said today. Nervously I clicked his name and tapped the call button beside it. It only rang twice before he answered.

“Molly?” He asked, confused. He didn't sound like he had been sleeping.

“Hello Sherlock, I'm sorry for calling you so late at night. Did I wake you?” I asked, my voice trembling. I wondered if he'd noticed.

“No.” He answered shortly. “Is something wrong, you sound...nervous.”

“I'm just a bit worried about what the doctor said today.”

“Which is?”

“He's sending me for a CT scan tomorrow at Bart's. He said it's just a precaution, but...”

“I'm sure it's nothing, Molly. Doctors are notorious for being very thorough with their diagnosis. He just wants to rule everything out.” He answered, trying to reassure me. Wait, was Sherlock trying to make me feel better? I would have expected a smart ass answer to my concerns, but he was actually being very understanding.

“I hope so.” I said, trying to keep the sadness out of my voice.

“What time do you have to go tomorrow?” He asked suddenly.

“I have to be there at four o'clock tomorrow.” I answered, wondering why he would want to know the time.

“I see. As I said, Molly, I'm sure it's nothing. But, if you would like to come by my flat tomorrow after your appointment I'll be here, and so will John, if you'd like a second opinion. John is quite the doctor.”

“Thank you Sherlock, I may just do that.” I answered, a small smile playing across my face.

“Is there anything else?” He asked, seemingly bored with the conversation. I didn't have anything else in particular to talk about, I just didn't want to be alone. Before I knew it my eyes had welled up with tears and I was trying to control my sobs so that he wouldn't hear them over the phone. Apparently the silence had been too long. “Molly?”

“Sherlock...” I sobbed, trying to speak so that he could understand me. “I'm so scared...I don't...I don't know what to do. What if...?”

“Molly, please calm down. I'm sure everything will be just fine tomorrow. Please try and get some sleep.” He said calmly, but not in a very comforting way. I couldn't tell if he was just trying to end the conversation or if he was genuinely trying to make me feel better.

“I'll try...” I said through sniffles.

“If you need me again you can call. Just try and rest.”

“Thank you, Sherlock.” I said before I ended my call and curled up in my bed to cry myself to sleep.

 

oOo

 

My morning had not been a happy one. I had no appetite when I woke up. I hadn't even felt like getting out of bed, so I laid there until the absolute last moment that I could. I showered and dressed myself in a sort of daze, trying not to think about what the outcome of today's tests could be. I went the whole way to the hospital on auto-pilot, barely paying attention to my surroundings at all, so it was a surprise when I heard a familiar voice calling to me when I entered the front door of Bart's.

“Molly!” I turned my head to see Sherlock striding toward me.

“Sherlock?” I questioned him as he arrived at my side.

“Are you still worried today?” He asked, not looking at me.

“Yes.” I said, trying not to cry in front of everyone in the front lobby.

“Would you like me to come with you?” He asked, finally turning to face me. My eyes stung with tears and all I could do was nod. “Let's go then. We need to go to the sixth floor.”

“Sherlock, you don't have to do this.” I said, voice shaking.

“I don't want you to be scared, Molly. You don't have anyone else to help you through this, as far as I can tell. I'm sure whatever news you get today will be good, but in case it isn't...I supposed I feel that you should have someone by your side. I hope I'm not intruding.”

“Thank you, Sherlock.” I said as we started off toward the lift that would carry us to the floor I needed to be on.

“Don't thank me, Molly, there's no need for that.” He said, pressing the button to call the lift. We didn't say much else as we rode up to the sixth floor. My mind was consumed by worry as the doors opened and Sherlock started to walk out. He realized that I wasn't moving and reached out to me. I cautiously took his hand and he pulled me down the long hallway to where I would need to register for the CT scan.

“Can I help you?” The receptionist asked as we arrive at the window. Sherlock let go of my hand and I folded my arms around myself, trying to fight off the panic that was building up inside me.

“Yes, Molly Hooper is here for her CT scan. She's a bit worried, I’ve come to escort her and be with her through the process.” Sherlock said, answering the receptionist for me.

“Is that okay, Molly?” She asked. I believe her name was Sarah, I'd talked to her a few times before while I was on lunch breaks. I nodded my head and she took down my name. “The waiting room is right over there. Your name will be called when they're ready for you.”

“Thank you.” I said quietly, never looking up at Sarah, only staring at my feet. The closer I got to the procedure being performed the more I felt like the outcome would be horrible. Sherlock walked me over to the waiting room and sat down in a seat beside me. I kept noticing him glancing over at me as I sat silently. I began to think that he really was worried about me. In no time at all my name was called and Sherlock and I both stood.

“I'm sorry sir, you can't come with her for this part of the procedure.” The doctor said as Sherlock tried to follow me through the door that would lead to the CT machine.

“I beg to differ.” Sherlock said, pushing past him and placing a hand on the small of my back. I twitched a bit at his touch. I don't think he'd ever actually really touched me before. Sure, he'd grabbed my hand when we'd gotten off the lift, but this was different. One of my friends had told me before that if a man put his hand on the small of your back he was looking for something more than just friendship. Friends don't touch each other that way. At least that's what I'd thought she'd told me.

“Sir, I must insist that you stay behind.”

“He's fine...” I said quietly. “I don't mind if he comes. In fact, I would rather him be with me, if you don't mind.”

“I assure you, I won't be in the way. I'm quite knowledgeable of this procedure.”

“Fine, if you insist.” The doctor said, rolling his eyes and walking toward the examination room. “Follow me please.”

 

oOo

 

_Sherlock_

 

Molly had been placed on the table and wheeled into the machine head first, and I couldn't help but feel a bit worried. She hadn't been her usual bubbly self since last night when she called me. Her voice still echoed through my head. _Sherlock...I'm so scared..._ I couldn't let her go through this alone. It was somewhat unlike me, and John was baffled when I'd told him what I was setting out to do today, but I knew that she needed me. Some small part of me genuinely cares about Molly Hooper, something that I never thought I would be capable of. Love isn't a word that had ever really been in my vocabulary, but I was having a hard time explaining the situation I found myself in currently without using it. I stood in the booth with the doctor, staring at the imaging screen as he started the machine. I'd studied how to read CT scan results before, and I was thankful now that I hadn't thrown that information out.

The images danced across the screen as the machine sent radioactive waves through Molly's body, and I watched carefully for any abnormalities. Everything looked completely fine at first, but my breath was sucked straight out of my chest when the image was completed. Behind her right eye, a large tumor was displayed clearly on the image. I sucked in a sharp breath and the doctor looked at me for a moment before speaking.

“You know what this means?” He asked calmly.

“There are more tests you can do, to see if it's malignant.” I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Regardless of whether or not it's cancer, a tumor that size in her brain is not good.”

“I want the tests done. She has to know for sure.” I said, my eyes narrowing.

“The next step would be a lumbar puncture. It's a very painful procedure, but that would tell us for sure. They are pricey...”

“I don't care. I'll pay for it all if I have to. Let me talk to her, you get the procedure set up.”

“It might be a few days before we can clear an appointment.” The doctor said, and I turned to him, fury burning in my eyes.

“No, clear an appointment for her today.” I said through gritted teeth. I wasn't sure if I was angry at what I had seen on the screen or if I was angry at him for presuming to make her suffer another three days. “I don't care what you have to do, she can't wait three days. She's completely consumed with worry already. Get the appointment today.”

“Yes sir.” He said, and hurried our of the room. I walked to the table where Molly was beginning to sit up, trying my best not to look worried.

“Well, what did it look like?” She asked, hoping for the best. I wanted to tell her everything was fine, that she had nothing else to worry about, but I couldn't lie to her. My eyes dropped and I breathed a heavy sigh before I spoke.

“Molly, there's a mass behind your right eye, about three centimeters wide. They're arranging a lumbar puncture for you now to make sure it isn't malignant.” I said softly. She didn't say anything at all. Her lip began to quiver as she fell forward, resting her head against my shoulder. I saw her shoulders shake with heavy sobs, but I wasn't sure what to do to comfort her. I gently put my arms around her and held her as she cried into my shoulder. I just let her cry until the doctor came back into the room.

“Miss Hooper, they're ready for you now.” He said quietly. I helped Molly off of the table and supported her weight as we walked down the hallway behind him, only her quiet sobs could be heard over the footsteps in the empty corridor. We were showed into a room where Molly was asked to change into a hospital gown to make the procedure easier.

“Would you like me to leave the room while you change?” I asked, but Molly didn't really reply. She didn't really show any signs that she was even conscious besides the fact that her eyes were open. “Would you like me to help you change?” She nodded that time, and I was a bit surprised. I wasn't sure if she felt comfortable enough with me or if she thought that I simply wouldn't care about seeing her half naked. At this point, I was willing to do anything I could to make the process easier on her. I slowly unbuttoned her blouse and removed it, then did the same with her trousers before helping her into the baggy hospital gown. I left the strings in the back untied to make it easier for the doctor once he came back.

“Will it hurt?” She finally asked as she laid down on her side, curling into a ball on the table.

“Considerably.” I answered. I knew it wasn't what she wanted to hear, but again, I didn't want to lie. “But they will apply a local anesthetic, and I will be here with you the whole time.”

“Is that allowed?” She asked, her voice seeming so small.

“Honestly, Molly I couldn't care less if it's allowed or not. I will be here with you. Didn't I tell you that? I'll be with you the whole time.” She nodded and reached toward me. She seemed so small, so childlike in her actions, but I couldn't say that I blamed her. I took her extended hand in mine just as the door opened and a different doctor from before came into the room. I didn't recognize him, but I wasn't on this floor of the hospital often.

“Hello Miss Hooper.” He said as he closed the door behind him. All of the instruments for the procedure had been laid out behind Molly when we arrived, and I was thankful she hadn't seen them. Molly didn't acknowledge the man when he spoke to her, but he seemed to understand. “I'll go ahead and get started with the procedure then. I'm going to apply some antiseptic, then a bit of local anesthesia. After that you'll feel a sharp prick in your back, but just stay as still as you can, okay?” Again she didn't answer. The doctor looked to me and I nodded as if to tell him to go on with the procedure.

“Just look at me, Molly. Keep your eyes on me.” I said Squeezing her hand as I waited for the procedure to begin. I watched as the doctor prepared the area, as he picked up the needle and steadied his hand. I didn't need to watch to know when he inserted it. Molly's grip tightened tremendously on my hand. Her eyes were squeezed shut and I could see tears working their way out and down her face. It had never pained me so much to see someone else suffering. The procedure seemed to last a life time, and Molly and I were both relieved when it was over.

“I'll have to take this to the lab, it can take a while to process.” The doctor said to me as he gathered the sample and the rest of the instruments used.

“Yes, I'm aware. I'll leave my mobile number with the receptionist in the front. You can call me when the results have come in.” I said. He only nodded before leaving. I helped Molly change back into her clothes and helped her off the table before we made our way back to my flat.

 

oOo

 

_Molly_

 

Sherlock had been so helpful to me today, so compassionate, which is something that I didn't even think he was capable of. I hadn't even cared that he'd undressed me today and seen me half naked, I couldn't bring myself to care if I tried. It just didn't seem important anymore. The past two days had just been a blur of one bad thing after the other. It took everything I had to drag myself out of the hospital and into the cab that had dropped us at Baker Street. Sherlock had carried me from the curb to the sofa in his sitting room.

“Sherlock, what on earth are you doing carrying Molly Hooper into our flat?” I heard John's voice as Sherlock carefully laid me on the sofa, placing a pillow under my head before he walked away to face John.

“John, may I speak with you for a moment?” He asked as he walked back toward his room. John got up and followed him and they stopped in the hallway. I could hear them whispering, although I couldn't make out the words, but I knew what he was saying. When they returned, John just sat back down and stared at the floor, Sherlock went to the kitchen to make tea. When it was done, he sat a cup for me on the table at the end of the sofa where my head was resting. It was a thoughtful gesture, but I just couldn't bring myself to indulge.

“Have you eaten today, Molly?” Sherlock asked. “You look pale.”

“No.” I answered.

“Then you should at least drink this tea that I've made. Your blood sugar levels could drop dangerously low if you don't ingest something.”

“I don't feel hungry.” I answered. Sherlock seemed frustrated for a moment before he knelt down in front of me. He reached toward me and placed his index finger on my chin, turning my head toward him.

“Molly, please, drink this tea that I've made for you. I know that you probably don't believe I'm capable, but I am actually very worried about you. So please, drink.” He stood and offered me his hand and pulled me up to a sitting position, then handed me the cup. My hands were shaking as I brought it to my mouth and took a sip. I wasn't sure exactly how he knew how I liked my tea, but he had made it perfectly.

“When will we know?” I asked quietly, taking another sip.

“The doctor will call me when the lab results come in.” He answered, pacing the floor in front of me, hands steapled under his chin.

“Molly,” John spoke up then and I looked toward him. “there are treatments you know, even if it is the worst...you don't have to give up.”

“John, will you tell me something? I want you to tell me the truth, don't hold anything back. Don't sugar coat it. Just tell me the truth.”

“Of course...”

“Even if there are treatments, how many people with cancerous brain tumors live?”

“That's a more complicated question than you might think. From diagnosis, about twenty percent of people live for longer than five years with brain cancer, and that's with treatments. If you don't take treatments, there's not really a definite number I can give you. Plus, they're still not sure that it is cancer, right?” John asked, obviously trying to make me feel better.

“My grandmother died of brain cancer. My cousin on my father's side was diagnosed when he was only two months old. He died shortly after his first birthday. This type of thing runs in my family, John. I'm not too hopeful.”

“You never told me that.” Sherlock chimed in again, he seemed a bit more distraught than he had throughout the first half of the day.

“I didn't think you would want to know. Honestly, I'm not even sure why you've been helping me so much today, Sherlock. I never thought I mattered at all to you. I was just someone to come to for help on your cases, when you could admit that you needed help.” I said, not really caring if I hurt anyone's feelings. Perhaps this is what Sherlock felt like all the time. Saying things with reckless abandon, with no remorse.

“Molly, you do matter. You've always mattered, and I've always trusted you.” Sherlock admitted as he walked toward me. John looked a bit surprised to hear those words leave Sherlock's lips, and I couldn't say I wasn't surprised as well.

“You have a funny way of showing it.” I said bitterly.

“I never have been very good at expressing any sort of emotions.”

“It's a wonderful time to start then...”

“Molly, if I didn't genuinely care about you, why would I have gone to so much trouble today to try to make you comfortable? I don't want to see you suffering. You mean a great deal to me, even if I can't find ways to show it on a day to day basis.”

“What happens if it is cancer? What do I do then?” I asked, turning to John.

“There are some operations that can be performed to try and remove the tumor as long as it hasn't spread to lymph nodes. I will be honest, the risk factor in those surgeries is very high. There's a significant chance that you would pass away on the operating table.” John answered, and my heart sank.

“And if I don't get the surgery?”

“There are medications you can take to keep the pain to a minimum. It won't prolong your life, but you won't have to deal with the pain and side effects of surgeries and treatments. There are also alternative medicines you can take to make yourself more comfortable.”

“How long would you say I have left?”

“How large is the tumor?” John asked.

“Three centimeters.” Sherlock answered, glancing at me and then looking back to John.

“I'm not an oncologist, but I'd say, depending on the type of cancer and whether or not you decide to have treatments...probably six months to a year at most.” John answered, and I could tell it pained him to even tell me that. My grip on my tea cup loosened and before I knew it the cup crashed to the floor, shattering and making a mess. Sherlock reacted immediately, but I couldn't do anything but sit there. He was in the middle of cleaning the mess when his mobile rang. The three of us stared at it as he removed it from his pocket and answered. He put the doctor on speaker phone immediately.

“Hello, Sherlock Holmes.” He answered as calmly as he could.

“Yes, Mr. Holmes, I'm calling from Bart's about Molly Hooper.” The man on the other end of the line said. He didn't sound like any of the doctors I'd seen today.

“Yes, what did you find?”

“Unfortunately, the tumor is malignant, it's in stage four. I'm not sure how no one caught this sooner. She has some options, surgeries and treatments, but the best we could give even with all of that is about a year and a half.”

“I see...” Sherlock said, glancing over to me. I shriveled up into a quivering ball on the sofa, tears rolling freely down my face. John immediately came to my side, sitting at the end of the sofa and placing a hand on my upper back. “Thank you for calling. I'll speak with her and get back to you about the treatments.”

“You can call me directly when she's decided.” The man said before Sherlock ended the call and came over to kneel in front of me. It was all as bad as I'd thought to begin with. Cancer. My worst fear. Cancer at twenty-seven. I couldn't do anything but sob. My hands covered my face as my violent sobs racked my whole body.

“Molly, I'm so sorry...” John said, trying his best to comfort me. “Please if there's anything I can do...” I knew he was trying to help, but I just couldn't deal with it at the moment. I didn't say anything, and I felt his hand leave my back as he got up and walked up the stairs to his room. The next thing I felt was Sherlock's hand stroking my hair. It was somehow very comforting, and I removed my hands from my eyes to look at him. I was surprised to see that his eyes were tearing up as well. He moved me so that he could sit down, and he place my head in his lap, then continued to stroke my hair.

“What's the one thing that you want more than anything in this world?” He asked suddenly. I turned to look up at him from where I was laying, wiping the tears away from my eyes.

“Not to have cancer.” I answered. It seemed like the most logical answer in my case.

“Other than that. If everything were normal, if you could go back to yesterday before you came to tell me about your appointment with the doctor. What was your wildest dream then?”

“It's silly.”

“Nothing that you want is silly, Molly. I want to help you accomplish your dreams. Tell me what you want most.” He insisted, brushing my hair out of my face as he spoke.

“You promise you won't laugh at me?” I asked. Truth be told, I had been madly in love with this man for as long as I'd known him. He was the only thing I wanted, the only thing that I seemingly could not have. He'd done so much for me today, and just moments ago he'd told me that he cares for me. What would he say if I told him the _real_ answer to his question?

“I would never.” He answered.

“Well, to be honest...I...I wanted you...Sherlock.” I said, averting my gaze. As silly as it was at the moment, I could feel my cheeks burning. What a trivial thing to talk about under the circumstances.

“Me?” He asked, puzzled.

“Sherlock, I've always loved you. From the moment I saw you I've loved you. Are you really that naïve? You didn't seen any of the signs?”

“I...I did, I just...I'm not good enough for you. You deserve someone that isn't a sociopath. Someone that can give you all the happiness you deserve. That isn't me. I hoped that, if I ignored you, if I was rude to you, you would just move on.”

“It's been three years. How did that work out for you?” I asked, forgetting for a moment the news I had just learned.

“Apparently not well.” He smiled a bit as he answered me. I think that's the first time I've ever seen him smile, aside from when he was on a case.

“I guess it's a bit too late to be admitting these sorts of feelings to you. If I wasn't so damned shy...” I cursed myself for not admitting my feelings all those years ago. I just never thought Sherlock would be capable.

“To be honest, Molly, I can't say that I've never felt anything for you. You're intelligent, beautiful, ridiculous in the best kind of way. But you deserve someone that can love you and give you all the attention in the world. I could never do that for you. At least I didn't think that I could. These feelings that I've had...I wasn't sure what to call them. I refused to believe that I could fall victim to an emotion as foolish as love, and yet...” He paused, looking down at me, stroking my hair. “If I am the one thing in all of the world that you want, the one thing that can make you happy for your remaining lifetime, however long that may be, I'm yours.”

“Sherlock...” I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was Sherlock really admitting that he...loves me? That he wants to be with me? Surely this isn't real, he must just feel sorry for me. Although, until today I wasn't even aware that he could muster even that much emotion.

“If you still want me, I'm yours. I will do whatever I can to make you happy from now until the end. Just say the word.”

“I...I don't know what to say.”

“Molly Hooper, do you want me to stay with you? I swear I will love you and help you through your hardships for as long as you have left. Will you stay here with me and let me take care of you?”

“I...” My head was spinning, I couldn't think of what to say. I couldn't believe what he was asking me, but I found myself nodding in agreement. “Yes, I want to stay with you.”

“I want you to know this now Molly, because I regret every day that I didn't tell you. I love you. I want you by my side forever, if you'll have me.”

“What are you saying?” I asked, sitting up beside him.

“This probably seems stupid to you, but if we only have a year left I want the whole world to know what you mean to me. I want you to marry me, Molly.”

“Marry you? Sherlock...”

“You just said that you've loved me for years, correct?”

“Yes, but...”

“Then I don't see the problem.”

“It just all seems so sudden.”

“I love you and I want you to be happy, so please accept. It won't only make you happy, but it would make me extremely happy as well. Of course we'll have to work on getting your belongings moved here, but I'm sure Mycroft can arrange that. So, will you accept? Will you be my wife?”

“Y-yes.” I said, my eyes tearing up for a completely different reason now. I'd gone from one end of the emotional spectrum to the complete opposite in a matter of minutes. I couldn't believe what was happening. Sherlock smiled and moved closer to me, then place a tender kiss on my lips. I kissed back a bit more fiercely than he might have been anticipating, but he didn't seem to mind.

“Excellent.” He said as he broke the kiss. “JOHN!” He yelled up the stairs and his friend came running down in a panic.

“What? What's happened?” John asked as he practically fell into the sitting room.

“I believe you told me once that you're an ordained minister, are you not?” Sherlock asked as he sprung from his seat.

“Yes...” John answered, a questioning look on his face.

“Good, can you perform a ceremony now?”

“What on earth?”

“Molly and I want to be married, as soon as possible.” Sherlock said as he searched through the room, opening boxes that had been on bookshelves collecting dust for years. He seemed to be looking for something.

“Married?” John asked, looking to me for some sort of explanation.

“Sherlock just proposed to me.” I answered with a small smile.

“Sherlock, if you're doing this just because of the news she's just received...”

“I would never! You've told me before that you thought I might have feelings for Molly, I was just too stubborn to admit it to you at the time. I'm fully aware now that Molly Hooper is the woman that I want to be with. The most important person to me. Now, will you marry us or not? Ah, there it is.” Sherlock said after he'd climbed on a lower shelf to reach a box on the top of a bookshelf. He opened the box and pulled out a diamond ring that probably would have cost a fortune if he would have gone out to buy it.

“Is this what you want Molly?” John asked as Sherlock hurried over to show me the ring. I smiled as he beamed with excitement.

“Yes.” I answered, standing as Sherlock offered me his hand.

“I suppose I have no choice then.” John said, a small smile breaking out across his face. The ceremony was performed right there in the sitting room of 221B, and as Sherlock slipped the ring on to my finger I knew that I would live the rest of my days as the happiest woman in all of London.

“I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock, kiss your bride.” John said somewhat exasperated, even though I could see the smile still on his face. Sherlock reached up to cup my face with his hands and pulled me closer, kissing me to seal our bond. I couldn't help but feel a little sad about the whole thing. Sherlock is now mine, but for how long? However long I had left, I was confident that they would be the happiest days of my life. Sherlock broke the kiss and rested his forehead against mine before speaking.

“Molly Holmes, welcome to your happily ever after.”


End file.
